dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acatonthemoon
Hello Hi Fandom I fixed you talk bubble for Rose since it seemed a little wonky! The link now works and the bubble is back to normal :) As far as I know We're still looking for a Quidditch Captain, so please feel free to apply. :) Alex Jiskran 21:39, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyhey So Jisk made us co-captains of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and I was wondering how you wanted to go about getting the team members. I was thinking just start with yeses to the earliest applications (June 20th on) since thwy've been waiting the longest and I know those users are pretty active. For the ones that don't...er, whatever the word is, we could ofer to make them reserves/beaters, since no one has actually apllied as a beater yet. So yeah, just get back to me. :D 20:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Okay :D I could go ahead and tell the first people who signed up, since I'll be on a lot today. 11:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) So people wre asking me to approve their chars for the quidditch team, and I did for most, but one character is apllied before yours for seeker and I wanted to know if you want seeker or woulod be willing to take beater, since no one applied for that ~Jay Sorry to intrude, but you need two Beaters. Alex Jiskran 05:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Lauren for Seeker Yes 18:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Seeker Sync has seeker, but woould you mind doing bater again this year? 18:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Gwen's Sorting 13:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term! You have one or more first years involved, and they are coming up soon! So please pay attention to the Great Hall so that we can keep things moving along at a good pace! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Hufflepuff rp Hi! Do you want to rp with my twins in the common room of Hufflepuff?? (or anywhere) ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 20:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I do start don't worry ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh! You've already started great then let's rp : ) (sorry for the confusion) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Kielo Hey Fandom! Just wanted to let you know that Kielo is a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Kinda forgot to tell you when you adopted her. ^.^ If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Alec 11:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) This is why people need sleep :P Sorry! 12:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ryder There we go :P 12:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Game POst please. 15:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Teaching If you'd like to teach again, please make sure to sign up here! Thanks! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Interview I'm having Lauren Anderson schedule an interview here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Also, her pages says she's 17. Is that still true? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Hi! So, for teaching, is there a specfic class that you would like Mia to teach? I know you said anywhere, but it helps if I have some sort of idea where you would like her to be. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Ava for Q. Captain Yay! Nora approves. 14:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Office? Did you ever make an Office for Lauren Anderson in the Department of Creatures? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Emma tigerlily 16:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch If you need a Seeker or Chaser (or Beater frankly), someone only needs (probably with some mime) to explain the concept to Nergüi and she would be up for it. She has a familiar level link with a Golden Eagle, and flies literally like a bird. :) Alex Jiskran 09:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Nergui That's fine with me, but it would need an RP of someone explaining to her what's needed. She will take to it like a duck to water, but she's never tried. Alex Jiskran 10:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Career Advice You don't need to ask :P. Go ahead! 21:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Viola Sodworth is good to go! Welcome to the wonderful world of global Quidditch! (yay) :D Alex Jiskran 05:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RP? We should RP Lauren and Jaeslya in the Department sometime. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Interview Ryder can post under his heading in Renee's office for his Auror interview. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) For Ryder Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Harpies Game I think Jisk's post meant the snitch had been spotted, so you could go after it, not keep looking for it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RP Lauren Anderson/Office. Just letting you know I posted there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Uh... You do know that Viola doesn't have to be looking at tactics in the Japan vs. America match, right? She isn't going to play against either of them. That's just a match to decide the third place. :P Her team is playing against the Ballycastle Bats. Figured I should let you know since your post there doesn't seem to make sense... :Although I think I'm starting to realize what you had meant... I /think/. o.o xD ::I had my suspicions. Sorry, got confused. :P